Being There is Enough
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Aldertree makes Simon leave, and Clary is left scared and alone without her mother. She goes to that one person she knows can make her feel better. ONE SHOT!


**A/N Shadowhunters Settings and Characters all belong to Ed Decter and Freeform. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N 2 Hey! I just love Shadowhunters and I really want Jace to comfort Clary after the loss of her mother so I wrote this scene. Tell me what you think?**

* * *

It was late. She and Simon had been sitting on the bench for…she didn't even know how long.

Alec, Izzy, and Jace had left a while ago. She figured they went to bed.

She had wished Simon would stay the whole night with her. She was never going to sleep tonight. It was going to be impossible after the events of the day.

Then Aldertree came and told them Simon had to leave.

"No." Clary instantly answered. "Please. I need him."

"I'm very sorry about your mother, Clary. But after what happen today having a Downworlder here is putting everyone on edge. He's been here long enough." Aldertree said.

"Simon is not going to hurt anyone!" Clary said.

"Maybe it's true, and maybe it's not. Not everyone knows Simon the way you do. I'm sorry, but he has to leave."

"No."

"It's ok, Clary. I have to talk to my mom anyway. My sister came home today, and we were supposed to have this big dinner thing, and I never showed up. I should go explain what happen." Simon said.

"Please don't go," Clary begged.

"I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning. I promise." Simon said. He gave her one last hug, and then he followed Aldertree away.

Clary inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She didn't like being alone…she couldn't handle being alone. There was only one person she really needed right now. She quickly got up and headed toward the bedrooms.

* * *

She arrived quickly and knocked on the door.

"Come in…"

She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and opened the door. Jace was sitting on his bed running his stele up all over his face and arms.

"Jace…"

"Clary, what are you doing here?" He asked. He set his stele down.

"Aldertree, made Simon leave and I…" She swallowed the lump in her throat forcing herself not to cry. "I don't want to…I…" She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "I can't sleep."

Jace sighed. "You can come in; you don't have to stand in the door."

She slowly walked in, closing the door behind her, and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Alec told me what happen," Jace said. "I'm really sorry, Clary."

Clary inhaled and exhaled another deep breath. She couldn't speak.

"Alec feels terrible. He won't go near you until you ask him to." Jace said.

Clary quickly shook her head. She didn't want to talk about Alec right now. "How is Izzy? I feel terrible about what I had to do, but it was the only way to save…"

"Izzy is fine." Jace said. "Alec healed her. She's resting now. She'll be back to normal by morning. Well…as normal as Izzy gets."

Clary couldn't help the small giggle that left her mouth. "I'm glad she's ok."

"She doesn't blame you," Jace said. "None of us do. You saved her, and you saved Alec. You saved my family and I am grateful for that."

"Your family… Jace, I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"She wasn't just my mother…she was our mother."

Jace sighed. "Clary, I barely knew the woman. The first time I really had a chance to meet her she tried to kill me."

"Yeah but…"

"It's ok, Clary. You don't have to worry about me."

"What about Izzy, are you sure she's ok?"

"She's fine, Clary. Why don't you stop being so selfless for once and tell me why you're really in here."

"Selfless? Me? Jace, I think you've been hit on the head once too many times." Clary said.

"You are the most selfless person I know. Now stop changing the subject."

"Me? Change the subject? Jace, I…"

"Clary…" Jace smirked.

Clary sighed. "Simon was forced to leave." She started. "Aldertree said he had to leave. Having a downworlder here after what happen was making everyone uncomfortable. But Simon would never hurt anyone! He's not dangerous."

"Clary, I'm sorry, but I can understand why he did it." Jace sighed.

"Jace…I know you hate Simon but…"

"It's not about my dislike for the mundane. Let's pretend for a second there was a random werewolf staying here. It wasn't Luke, and it wasn't anyone in his pack. It was just some random, strange, werewolf. But he was also a friend of one of the Shadowhunters, so he was allowed to stay. Would you feel comfortable having a downworlder in here?"

"He's a friend of a friend so…yeah, I would. I certainly wouldn't kick him out right after said Shadowhunter's mother was…." Clary inhaled and exhaled another deep breath. "He never should have made Simon leave. It wasn't fair. He doesn't care about us at all."

"Clary, you're not really mad at Aldertree," Jace said.

"Don't tell me how I feel." Clary glared.

"You're not mad at Aldertree, Clary. You're hurt, and you're scared because he made your best friend leave when you needed him the most. You're hurt, and you're scared because you don't know how to do this without him."

Clary tried to hold the glare as long as she could, but the walls broke, and tears filled her eyes. "I can't be alone right now."

"There it is." Jace said gently. "The real reason you're in here."

Clary sniffed. "When I'm alone I can't stop myself from thinking about all the what ifs and wondering if she was scared or in pain, did she cry for help…"

"You're going to drive yourself crazy, Clary. You can't think like that."

"I can't help it, Jace." Clary whimpered. "With Simon here, we could joke or tease each other. He would ramble on about something new he discovered he could do as a vampire. He would find a way to distract me or keep my mind off it. But he'd also be there to listen and hold me if I wanted to talk or wanted to cry. If he's gone…" Clary bit her bottom lips

"Knock, knock."

"What?" Clary sniffed.

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Clary sighed.

"Boo."

"Boo who?"

"Don't cry it's just a joke." Jace said.

"It's ok. Thanks for trying." Clary smiled softly. "You don't have to tell me a joke. You're not Simon, you don't have to try and be. I just…I wanted my other brother…I didn't want to be alone."

The wall finally broke down, and tears started to stream down her cheeks. "I just wanted my mother."

Jace sighed and pulled her into his arms holding her close as she clung to him and cried. He kissed the top of her head. There was nothing else he could do for her, but sometimes just being there for someone was enough.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review.**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


End file.
